Dreams of a Happy Ending
by sakuraflower101
Summary: Kaneko Kyouiteisei manages to save Ichigo and one of her sisters, Shouhime, by convincing Aizen that she would take Ichigo either by force or volunterily with Aizen to the King's Realm. When he reaches his destination, what drama and romance will ensue?
1. Ashes

Ashes. Those are what were left of Ulquiorra. I stood there, shocked, for a moment and stared at Inoue. She looked pale as she stared at the ground where Ulquiorra once stood. Kurosaki simply helped Ishida up and led him to Inoue, who proceeded to heal his wound, which was coincidentally inflicted by the very person who helped him up. My eyes watered a bit at his death, but I shook my head violently to get rid of the tears. Kurosaki, Ishida, and Inoue stared at me, wondering why I didn't start bawling.

"Hey, Kaneko, what's the matter?" asked Ichigo, actually concerned about me for once.

"Nothing." I responded blankly.

"Something must be the matter, Kyouiteisei-san." said Inoue.

They were probably concerned for my mental health, after all, I did love Ulquiorra. I'm an arrancar who stumbled upon Las Noches and whom had met Ulquiorra completely on accident. Once Hollows or even half Hollows fall in love, there's no turning back. Even if the object of your affection doesn't love you back, it doesn't matter. The only exception were Vasto Lorde arrancar, particularly females. I was lucky that I'm one of those, since I didn't plan on being lonely and lovesick for the next thousand years or so.

"Are you upset?" asked Ishida.

"Nope. I'm just fine, you imbecile." I mumbled.

When Ishida's wound was fully healed, Inoue healed Kurosaki's minor injuries. Although I'm breathing heavily and my Hollow hole is dripping blood from an injury Kurosaki gave me, I feel fine. I'd gotten wounded when I came to watch Ulquiorra and Kurosaki fight and he'd mistaken me for an enemy. I'm an arrancar, so I don't blame him. Even my short, beautiful lavender hair is blood red from another wound I recieved from Kurosaki. When it was my turn to be healed, I just laid on the ground, relaxing. After everyones battles were finished, I'd open a Garganta and lead everyone to the battlefield. My sisters, Shouhime and Nukumi, would be joining us in battle against our old friends. Shouhime is an Adjuchas, but Nukumi is a Vasto Lorde who'd become an Arrancar without the Hougyoku, which Inoue was going to destroy. She's going to reverse the Hougyoku to where it no longer exists. I think it's a good plan, since Nukumi thought it out. She isn't really my sister, just part of our three person clan. She was first, I was second, and Shouhime was the most recent. After I was healed, I sonidoed to where Nukumi and Shouhime were.

"It's time to retrieve the Hougyoku." said Nukumi.

Shouhime and I nodded and leaped onto the dome of Las Noches. We all jumped into Las Noches through the hole Ulquiorra created to release his zanpakuto, Murcielago. We ran towards the Throne Room and I drew my zanpakuto, Mizuhime, and slashed through Aizen's throne. The Hougyoku felt to the ground and Shouhime kicked it like a soccer ball to the entrance of Las Noches. With one hard kick, Shouhime launched it at Inoue, who caught it surprisingly. She put it on the ground and began reversing it's existence. When it was over, there was a large explosion. Inoue was bleeding a bit, but otherwise, she was fine. Kurosaki went crazy. He practically ran over Ishida trying to get to Inoue, and even then he fell flat on his face. I suppressed a giggle while Shouhime laughed maniacally. I burst out laughing too, and Kurosaki gave us a death glare. Inoue blushed and I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Hollows never give hugs, so this was a first. I always wanted to try it, but no one ever let me. It turns out, if Hollows hug anyone, they instantly feel the insatiable urge to kill them. It only lasts for a moment, but for a Vasto Lorde arrancar, it's more than enough time.

"Kaneko! Stop!" screamed Nukumi.

"Leave her be, she's got more self-control than the two of us put together." said Shouhime, fanning herself with her dress. It once belonged to Sun-Sun, because we entered Las Noches as Hollow, not arrancar. Nukumi came as an arrancar, but she was naked. Grimmjow liked to make fun of her for it, but everytime he did, Nukumi punched him. I'm wearing the same outfit that Inoue is, since no one wanted to give me anything to wear. I think they liked me better when I didn't talk much, before I became an Arrancar.

I drew Mizuhime again and then stopped abruptly. Kurosaki's zanpakuto met mine. Nukumi and Shouhime held me down as I struggled to get to Inoue. When the blood lust faded, I stood up and brushed the dust off myself. Soon enough, Rukia came from her fight with Ludebone. She was bleeding a bit, but otherwise she was unharmed. Then Renji and Chad arrived, so I got up off the ground where I was lying lazily and opened a Garganta. Then Nukumi said, "Shouhime and I will open a Garganta each, so that it won't be so crowded." Rukia suddenly remembered her brother, Kenpachi, a little girl, Unohana, Isane, and Hanatarou. (Inoue told me most of their names.) I sighed and went to go get them. I found them by where Rukia had fought Ludebone and said, "It's time to the Living World." Byakuya drew his sword, but Unohana stopped him and said, "She's an ally, Kuchiki-taichou." She simply smiled at me. I smiled back and sonidoed back to the three Gargantas. Byakuya, Unohana, and Isane followed with shunpo, while Kenpachi and the little pink-haired girl, Yachiru, ran, but the other guy, Hanatarou, was running hopelessly behind. I went back to get him and he said, "Thanks." in a meek voice. He climbed on my back and I sonidoed to the Garganta I had opened. He got off and followed me to the Human World. When we got there, the sight was disastrous. Stark was fighting some guy with twin blades, Halibel was going at it with a white haired kid, Lilinette was attempting to fight someone, Sun-sun, Mila Rose, and Apache were dead, and all of Barragan's Fraccion were dead as well. Nukumi sighed in disbelief at how many arrancar were dead already.

"Hey look! A fire!" said Shouhime.

"Hey, baldy, why is there a fire in the middle of your battlefield?" she asked the nearest Shinigami.

"Hmph, why should I tell you? You're an enemy." he replied, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Easy there, Ikkaku. These arrancar are our allies." explained Kurosaki.

"Our Captain-Commander, Yamamoto, trapped Aizen, Gin, and Tousen there." he said, putting his sword away.

"Hmm... Aizen is just a capatain class ex-shinigami, right?" asked Nukumi.

"Yeah, so what?" said Ikkaku.

"Vasto Lorde arrancar have twice the strength of him. And Nukumi is immune to illusions, so I'm just going to go challenge him and Gin and Tousen, ok? Bye." I said, running off.

"Wait! Kaneko! Let me go with you!" shouted Kurosaki, running after me.

Nukumi was already ahead of me, waiting by the flames. Kurosaki shunpoed in front and stopped me from going any further. He hugged me, preventing me from moving. Inoue stared blankly, cocking her head to the side. Slowly, she walked towards us. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly.

"Are you nuts, Kurosaki?" I said, pushing myself away from him.

"Are you in love?" blurted Inoue.

"Yes. But I'd rather not answer with who." he said turning towards me.

"With who?" she pressed.

He sighed and said, "Kaneko."

I felt myself fall over. I quickly got back up, and said, "Hmm... well I guess you're in love with me for eternity then, huh?"

"You see, Hollows, or even half Hollow that aren't female Vasto Lorde fall in love with one person and never stop loving them, even if they don't love you back." said Nukumi, suddenly appearing.

"Nukumi! I told you not to eavesdrop!!!" I screeched.

Orihime turned and fled. She must've been in love with Kurosaki... He called after her, but she didn't respond. Kurosaki then asked me, "Are _you _in love with anyone?"

"She was." said Nukumi.

"Look, this is no time for love. We have to finish this goddamn war!" I shouted.

Kurosaki nodded and we all prepared ourselves. I went to find this so-called "Yamamoto" and found him by a half destroyed building.

"Another arrancar?" he mused.

"I'm an ally. Now Kurosaki, myself, and my sister are going to challenge Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Please let us into their temporary prison." I said.

"Very, well. If you die, it's not my responsibility." he said waving me away as the flames dissapeared.

I sonidoed back to where Kurosaki was, and found him already battling Aizen. I knew he didn't know that being a Vizard was illegal in the Soul Society yet, so I kicked Aizen away and whispered, "Don't use use your Hollow mask unless you want the Soul Society to kill you." He turned, horrified. I simply shook my head and said, "Damn, I wish I was fighting Aizen right now. But anyways, Gin is mine!"

"Oh really?" said Gin drawing his zanpakuto, Shinsou. (A/N: I'm not sure of the correct spelling.) I drew Mizuhime as well and sonidoed behind Gin, putting my zanpakuto at his neck. The remaining bits of my mask consisted of a rosary around my neck, and whenever I'm angry, it glows a fierce red. I gasped as I saw Kurosaki being thrown into a building so hard, that he actually went through it and into the next. I sonidoed to his side, but he pushed me away angrily.

"Hey, be glad I'm not trying to kill you, ok Kurosaki?" I said.

I felt Nukumi's reaitsu spike, and I turned slowly, partially confused, and saw her fall to the ground. She lay there, on the ground, in a pool of blood and I simply cocked my head to the side, not grasping that she could've been defeated. Something inside me snapped, but it didn't make me violent. I simply fell to my knees and fingered the rosary on my neck. It was a strange color now, a light bluish-purple. Kurosaki kept battling Aizen, but I knew it was useless. I couldn't keep fighting, knowing that my beloved sister was dead or on the brink of it. Kurosaki had now been impaled twice, and was losing a lot of blood. I was about to out Mizuhime away, when I realized, I could stop the fighting. Just surrender, right? I'm no coward, but seeing Nukumi like this made me want to crawl up in a corner and sob. I walked calmly to Aizen and putting on the act of being frightened, I said, "Aizen-sama! Stop fighting, please. I'll... I'll convince Kurosaki Ichigo to join you."

"Ah, my little Kaneko-chan. What a nice peace offering... I'll accept. But if you fail, you die, understood?" he said, sheathing Kyouka Suigetsu and walking over to Gin and Tousen.

"Ichigo... please." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No! Never!" he shouted.

As the tears fell down my face, I sighed and said, "Would you rather spend the rest of your life with people who'd kill you in an instant if they got orders from their superior? Or with people that are similar to you, that understand you?"

"Th-they'd never..." said Kurosaki, stung by my words.

"And you'll love me for the rest of your days, why not spend them with me?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"If... if it'll make you happy.... I'll go." he said, defeated. Zangetsu returned to its normal state and I walked with him to Aizen.

"So have you made up your mind, Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Aizen.

"I'll go for Kaneko." he said, turning away.

"Good choice." he said.

I ran to where Shouhime was standing and told her that we were going to the King's Realm, and better yet, with Ichigo. She shreiked, but when I told her about Nukumi, she bit her lip and hugged me tight. The remaining Shinigami were dead in a matter of minutes and a Senkai gate was opened by Tousen. We had to hold Ichigo down, but the real Karakura was destoryed, right before our very eyes.


	2. Dream

Ichigo screamed beneath us. His remaining family was being killed, right in front of him. My heart felt heavy with all the pain I was causing him. But then I remembered what I had done to Ishida.... Sado.... Rukia... Renji.... but wait, what about Inoue? Had she escaped? I didn't remember murdering anyone but them and a few irritating Shinigami.

"Inoue might've survived." I said, trying to stop Ichigo from killing Shouhime.

Shouhime sighed, and sonidoed away from another clumsy attack from Ichigo. His heart was full of despair and misery. I walked up to Aizen and was about to tell him something when Ichigo stabbed me. Aizen clapped and praised Ichigo, but I wasn't about to die so easily. I pulled out Tensa Zangetsu and threw it at him. Luckily, he caught it and was about to charge, when he remembered why he was here, with Aizen.

"I'm sorry, Kaneko." he said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"It's alright. You're old family is being torn away from you." I said in a soothing voice.

"Old... family?" he asked, confused.

"The remaining Espada will be your new family, as well as Aizen-sama, Gin, and Tousen." Shouhime explained.

Her long blonde hair was of no use to her, but still, she refused to cut it. It hung around her face and was usually dyed a different color, such as royal blue, black, or even pink. At the moment, it was lime green. It would look so damn cute short, but she insists on keeping long. Her soft gray eyes could get fierce, although they appeared to be gentle and forgiving. My hair is short and lavender and I usually wear it in pigtails. I have ear piercings all the way up my ear and my navel is also pierced. I don't wear shoes and neither did Nukumi. Shouhime wears high heels and is surprisingly good at running and sonidoeing in them. Nukumi and I were part of Aizen's secret army, the one that gets to go with him to the King's Realm and become royalty. Nukumi and I were the only ones though, so now I'm alone in this "princess" thing. Halibel, Barragan, and Stark are simply there to help kill the Royal Guard and become part of the new one. But secretly, I'm going to make Halibel one of my ladies-in-waiting. She may have been strict, but she cared for me like I was her own daughter. Aizen went to go retreive the key from the center of Karakura and I silently wished this would all be over soon.

"It is time." he said, doing something strange with the key. A fiery white light enveloped it and a gate, a cross between a Garganta and a Senkai gate, opened. Aizen shunpoed to the other side and so did Gin and Tousen. I guessed that you couldn't create a walkway through here, so I jumped to the other side, holding hands with Shouhime. Ichigo hesistated, but followed soon after.

The Royal Guard were no better than a captain class Shinigami, so Aizen dispatched Ichigo, Shouhime and I to take care of them. It was over in an instant, these pathetic excuses for a guard didn't even know what hit them. I returned to Aizen the quickest and reported that they were all dead. We entered the castle and the King, Queen and other royals were slain with barely a flick of the wrist from Ichigo. Aizen had given him the honor, since he had joined him. He let me crown him though, since it was because of me that Ichigo was with him. I was beginning to think Aizen had a thing for me, when he let me pick my room first. I chose the one with a nice view of the garden and threw all of the previous owner's shit out the window and ceroed it, creating a smoldering crater in the garden. I heard someone sigh and I turned quickly. It was Aizen, who was sitting on my new bed. He beckoned for me to sit next to him, and I obeyed. His arms wrapped around me and he crushed his lips against mine. I didn't want to dissapoint Aizen-sama, so I returned the kiss politely. Or at least until he put his hand up my dress. I felt like slapping his hand away, but this was my master, the one who made me what I am today. He broke the kiss and smirked saying, "That was for bringing Kurosaki to me. And I know who you're in love with, so you tell anyone, your secret is out, understood?" I gulped and nodded. I didn't need to be on anybody's hitlist, so I'm glad I can keep my mouth shut. The door slowly opened and Ichigo came in.

"Hey Kaneko." he said, scratching his head.

"What do you want?" I said, fixing my dress.

"You don't have to answer, I'm just curious, but who are you crushing on right now?" he asked uncomfortably.

"N-no one." I replied shakily, taken aback by his question.

"Shouhime told me." he blurted.

"That little backstabbing bitch!!"I screamed, my reaitsu rapidly rising.

"Hey, hey! She told me because she doesn't like seeing you upset... and neither do I. Hell, I just met you, and I feel like I could live with you forever... which I might." he said, smirking at the last part.

My reaitsu returned to normal and Shouhime came running.

"What the hell! You could've killed somebody, Kaneko!" she said, panting.

"Well why did you tell Ichigo?" I said, sauntering forward.

"B-because I-i thought h-he might w-want t-to kn-know." she stammered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FRICKIN' PANTS!!!" screeches Ichigo's Hollow, a mask forming on his face.

"Y-you d-decided pa-pants were f-for lo-losers." said Ichigo, struggling with his Inner Hollow.

"Oh. PANTS ARE FOR UN-BADASS LOSERS!" he screames before dissapearing.

"Sorry. I think he's becoming more of a psychopath." he said, looking away.

"I'll tell you what you already know Kurosaki. I find you cute, funny, oblivious to the obvious (A/N:Woah...:D), and protective." I said, giving Shouhime a death glare.

I subconciously called him Kurosaki and he walked over to me, slowly. When he reached me, I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine, this was not like Aizen's kiss, this was chaste. Quickly, he ended the kiss and I blushed like hell. He smiled weakly and we embraced until Shouhime cleared her throat, meaning she was uncomfortable. Aizen must've sensed my reaitsu spike, so he was already at the door watching. He grinned evilly and said, "Kurosaki, you must sleep in the same room as my little Kaneko-chan." Ichigo's jaw dropped and Shouhime started laughing in her maniacal laugh. The rest of the day passed fine... until we realized there was only one bed. It was quite the large bed, so I decided to claim a side. The one closest to the window, the left side. After I crawled into bed, Ichigo was already there. We both slept in the same clothes as we had worn during the day, since I never wore pajamas and Ichigo didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I drifted off to sleep with the sound of Ichigo's slow, peaceful breathing. My dream, you ask? Well, it was a funny dream about Aizen, Ichigo, and Grimmjow. Shouhime, me, and... Nukumi... had trapped them in a cage... full of deadly explosives. Aizen picked up a stick of dynamite and said, "Hmm... this must be a candle. It would go nicely here in the desert of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, you imbecile, hand me that lighter you're using to heat up those burritos!" (There were jelly-filled doughnuts, burritos _and _explosives.) Ichigo was too busy stuffing his face with doughnuts to notice he was trapped in a cage, so the lighting of in an explosive went unnoticed. Aizen then said, "Oooh! It's burning quickly, there must be a surprise inside!" And then the stick of dynamite exploded in his face, and the rest of the explosives exploded too. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra and a five year olf Shouhime are having a conversation that goes something like this:

"Can I fire my laser at you?" she askes excitedly, jumping up and down.

"No, you'd kill me." he says, looking up at the "fireworks". (A/N:Muahahahahahahahaha!)

"Ok, I'll fire it right away!" she screams, firing a Cero at him. End of Ulquiorra, end of dream.


	3. Nightmares

**King's Realm (Kaneko Kyouiteisei P.O.V)**

_Orihime Inoue is alive... somwhere._

_The one who desperately wants Ichigo._

_The one who's tearing me apart..._

_Is somewhere... _

_Waiting for my demise._

_So she can have Ichigo..._

_But I'll never let her have him._

_He's mine forever._

_My life is the source of her misery._

_And hers is the source of mine._

**Fake Karakura (Orihime Inoue P.O.V)**

_My head hurts... a lot. Whe-where am I? This is Karakura! We won!!! But... where are the people? The Shinigami???_

"Hello?" I called out tentatively. There was no answer, I panicked.

"Hello??" I repeated, louder this time. Still no answer.

"Hello???" I screamed. Nobody answered. I heard a faint moan, someone was there!

"I-inoue... s-save y-yourself." said a weak voice. It was definitely Rukia's.

I ran towards the source of her voice, only to find a mangled body. I desperately tried to save her with my Shun Shun Rikka. But her life was already out of my hands. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't work. I began sobbing uncontrollably, but suddenly, I felt a wet, warm hand on my shoulder. It was Byakuya-san. But then his image faded away! What was happening???

**King's Realm (Shouhime Kyouiteisei P.O.V)**

_Dammit! What's the matter with Kaneko! She won't eat, drink, or talk. She's sweating like crazy, and calling out names in her sleep! She just did it again! Inoue, Inoue! Is that all she can think about, a dead girl?_

**King's Realm (Ichigo Kurosaki P.O.V.)**

"Inoue!" screamed Kaneko, bolting up in bed.

I immediatly shunpoed to her side. I gently kissed her forehead and she looked at me with glassy eyes.

"I-inoue is still alive... in the fake Karakura. I-i spared her. She's going to kill me to get you, Ichigo!!!" she screamed, jumping out of bed, only to get down on her knees in front of Shouhime.

"We have to go back and kill her!!!" she pleaded desperately.

**Fake Karakura (Orihime Inoue P.O.V)**

_Everbody is dead, and I'm all alone. Without... Kurosaki-kun._

**King's Realm (Aizen Souske P.O.V)**

"You may do as you wish." I said, dismissing my three best fighters to kill a leftover human from Karakura. After hearing Kaneko-chan's desperate plea, I just let her go. There was a small chance something would go wrong, but the fierce look on Shouhime-san's face reassured me that this Inoue girl would die.

**Fake Karakura (Kaneko Kyouiteisei P.O.V)**

The trip through the Jiboujiki (Desperation) Gate went smoothly, as did before. Now it's time to make my nightmares go away.

**Fake Karakura (Orihime Inoue P.O.V)**

"K-kurosaki-kun!" I said, overjoyed.

"I'm sorry, Inoue." he said, dissapearing.

I felt something stab me, ironically in my back. Kurosaki-kun was backstabbing me, literally and emotionally.

I closed my eyes and someone slapped me viciously. My eyes flew open in pain. It was Shouhime-san. I drifted off to sleep.... and I knew I would never wake up.


	4. Marital Secrets

**_(A/N: My tenth signed in reviewer gets to be in the story as some random Arrancar, or whatever you choose.)_**

**King's Realm (Ichigo Kurosaki P.O.V)**

_Inoue is dead. The one I fought so hard to protect. The one who loved me... I killed her._

**King's Realm (Kaneko Kyouiteisei P.O.V)**

"Ichigo, are you alright?" I asked tentatively, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Happy endings." he mumbled.

"That must not be for us, huh?" said Shouhime, chuckling.

An arrancar appeared at the door, requesting us for a meeting. I sonidoed there and sat in a decorated chair. There was only one, and Aizen-sama didn't tell me to move, so I guessed it was for me.

"Hello, Kaneko-chan." he said, greeting me warmly.

"Hello Aizen-sama." I replied standing up and bowing.

Ichigo arrived with Shouhime, and each took a place next to me.

Aizen cleared his throat and said, "I must produce an heir. The only females here are Arrancar, which provides me with a dilemma. I must choose a strong, beautiful Arrancar bride and marry her, but now without haste. The captain and lieutenant class Shinigami are dead, and the rest pose no threat to us, so there is no reason to worry. Ibitsu, Sumairu, Souran, come. These, as well as Shouhime-san and Kaneko-chan will be my bride canditates. You are dismissed."

I stood there, stunned. I was already in a relationship! Didn't he realize that??? Noticing my hesitation, Aizen called me to his throne. I was there in a flash, and he beckoned for me to sit on his lap. I sat down slowly, and he brushed the hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst, when I felt his lips on mine. He pulled me closer and then suddenly broke the kiss. He smiled and whispered, "I'm going to choose you anyways, my obedient little Kaneko-chan." I jumped away and glared at him, but he simply chuckled.

**_Next Day_**

**King's Realm (Shouhime Kyouiteisei P.O.V)**

The next day, we were dragged away for another meeting. Aizen was going to announce his future bride. Aizen smirked and said, "My sweet little Kaneko-chan will be my bride."


	5. Thoughts

**Kaneko Kyouiteisei**

_My heart is shattered. _

_My mind is blank._

_How could a person do such a thing?_

_It stings worse than any words..._

_Than any insect..._

_Than any death._

_When will this cruel nightmare be over?_

_When will I finally join those I murdered?_

_Like the angel whom my Water Princess is crying for._

_Orihime Inoue._

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_Inoue, Inoue!_

_She loved me!_

_How could I kill such a sweet woman?_

_Was it even me?_

_And now Kaneko is being ripped away from me!_

_What the hell are happy endings for anyways?_

_Since they always end badly._

_Unless you're in a fairytale._

**Aizen Souske**

_Such sweet revenge._

_My little Kaneko-chan is mine forever._

_And no one, not even Kurosaki can take her away._

_Fairytales and happy endings..._

_Are for the weak. _

_And those, who can resist my temptation._

**Orihime Inoue**

_I can forgive._

_And I can forget._

_But can I live with heartbreak?_

_Betrayal?_

_Despair?_

_No, I can't. _

_I will go._

_And I will take Kurosaki back from the demon..._

_Who's name..._

_I can never forget._

**This just shows the main characters' (in Dreams of a Happy Ending) thoughts and feelings. Oh, and the "demon" Inoue is talking about is Kaneko. Please review, because if not, I will smash things (mainly Ichigo's things). **


End file.
